Accidents Happen
by Lily Bell
Summary: Sometimes accidents happen. You have to move on, live with them. But accidents can lead to more problems and problems can lead to solutions and solutions can lead to love...HGDM
1. Default Chapter

Accidents Happen

Prologue

Hermione Granger was **pregnant**. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it, especially considering the situation, but she was. No one had thought it would happen. After all, it was only once. But then again, they always did say once was enough. Of course, you'd have thought they'd have cared enough to make sure it _wouldn't_ happen.

It had been late August, the summer before her seventh year. She had been walking through Hogsmeade, looking to meet up with Harry and Ron. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and Ron Weasley, his sidekick. Something had caught her eye, a stray dog, running into Knockturn Alley. She _knew _she shouldn't have followed it, she knew it would have been smarter to just keep walking along, but there was _something_ about that dog. It had reminded her so much of Sirius, Harry's dead godfather.

So she ran after it. Maybe she would have given it to Harry, after all it had looked so much like him, but she would never know what would have happened if she had given the dog to Harry, for it was only after she had gotten very lost in the twisted streets of Knockturn alley that she even thought about going back.

Turning around, she looked for some sign that she use to could get back, but there was none. She was lost. There wasn't any way for her to know where to go. She searched frantically for some sign of how to lead, but it seemed there were so many different crowded alleys to choose from, so she chose. Boy, did she choose wrong. But she wouldn't know that yet, she would never be sure what would have happened if she had taken the route she was going to take, but at the last minute she had decided this was the route to take.

She started walking slowly, but she heard a noise, then another. She had been in a dingy cramped place where it seemed as if the sun would never shine. She moved faster, and faster, until she heard a noise the scared the hell out of her, and she was moving as fast as she could, faster and faster she ran, until she ran into someone.

She never actually saw his face. All she knew about him was that he was tall, with a black cloak, and a black hat that looked out of place in the modern world, but at the time if fit his demeanor perfectly. His cloak hiding his face, he looked down at her, as if he had been sizing her up. With a firm nod, he dragged her along the alley, until he had her in the darkest place she had ever had the displeasure to be in. It hadn't been as if she was in the darkest place, but more of the strangling atmosphere of it that had her scared.

She had apologized profusely for running into him, but he didn't seem to listen. After shoving her against the wall, he drew his wand. Hermione's eyes had widened as the put a silencing charm on her. He shoved her against the wall again, but this time it had been different. Her head had hit the stone wall in such a way that it had begun to bleed, and her vision grew dark. The last thing she had seen was his hand, reaching for the zipper to her pants.

She had been found, a few hours later, by none other then Severus Snape, who had been visiting a nearby potions shop when he had decided to step into an alley for a moment to collect himself, after a horrible encounter with Lucius Malfoy, who, once again, had managed to bribe his way out of jail.

Professor Snape had brought her to Hogwarts, to inform Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school, and Poppy Pomfrey, who would be able to heal all her wounds, save for her emotional wounds. Poppy made a detailed file on her wounds from that day, her minor head injury, that left unattended would have become a blood clot, and the vaginal bleeding, which although it had stopped, was as important as the rest of her ailments. She also had numerous other bruises that she would never learn how she attained.

However there had been one thing Poppy had forgotten, which had been the vital potion to keep her from getting pregnant from her encounter. Two weeks later, when she had missed her period, she had discovered a secret that would change everything. She was going to be a mother.

Her parents had of course been informed of the attack. They had been devastated at the thought of their little girl being harmed in any way, shape, or form. They had wanted to press charges, but with no indication of who this man was, there was no way to press charges, and the fact that she was muggle born didn't help her case with the ministry at all. Her parents had agreed the best thing to do would be for her to stay at Hogwarts, so she could be monitored by all of the highly skilled witches and wizards at the school.

When the news arrived of her pregnancy, they were stunned. They told her to abort. In fact, everyone save for Dumbledore and Pomfrey told her to abort. It wasn't her fault, it wasn't her responsibility, it shouldn't her problem, get rid of it. But Hermione couldn't. It was part of her. She couldn't kill herself. She'd never be able to live with herself.

Even if it meant hardship, even if it meant she wouldn't be respected, even if people talked, she'd never let any of that bother her, so why start now? She wanted the baby, and she would have it. It wasn't anyone's business but hers.

This is where our story begins. Hermione Granger is pregnant, on September the first, with two friends who want explanations as to why she hasn't answered her letters and a whole world to defy. And this is only the beginning.


	2. Hogwarts, Day 1

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sat on the steps of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, wondering how she was going to tell her to best _GUY_ friends that she was pregnant. And for some reason, going up to them and saying 'Hey guys, how was your summer? During mine, I got pregnant!'. To her, the rape never even happened, she was unconscious during that part. The part she was awake for was the 'guess what, your pregnant' part. It had taken quite a while to get over that part, but she knew she was pregnant nonetheless, and she was going to have to deal with it.

"Hey, Hermione!" She looked up to see the blue eyes of Ron Weasley staring at her. They were here.

"Hey, Ron!" Hermione stood up to see a 6ft tall Ron staring back at her. 'Not surprising. He always was taller than me.' "How was your summer?"

"It was excellent! Dad managed to get us all to go on a trip to visit Charlie in Romania. It was so great to see Norbert again. I can't wait to tell Hagrid! Where were you on the train 'Mione? We were looking for you!"

"Oh, I didn't come on the train." At this, Ron looks at her as if she had three heads. "I had to do some extra research on Anamagis before school started, to be sure I could transform and all..."

"Oh, well, why didn't you write us and say so?"

"I...umm...forgot..."Hermione looked up to see Harry, a huge relief for the topic. "Harry!"

"Hey 'Mione!" Running up to her, Harry spins Hermione around and sets her down feeling dizzy. 'Uh oh, I don't think that was good for the baby.' Automatically, Hermione's hand goes to her stomach, but neither guy seems to notice. "Where were you? You weren't on the train?"

"I had to come early. Nothing too important. Come on, we are going to be late for the feast."

Trudging through the sea of students, the trio made their way to the Gryffindor table. They hadn't gotten too far when Professor McGonagall stopped them. "Miss Granger, may I have a word? It won't take too long."

"Of course, Professor. I'll be back in a bit." Turning away, Hermione sighed, disaster averted, for now. Unbeknownst to her, her Head of House was smiling at the manner of the teenager she needed to speak to.

"This is going to be quite difficult, you realize. You have been made Head girl, but you will only be able to use this excuse for your behavior to an extent. The Head boy is Terry Boot. One of your classmates with excellent grades, and a real reason to be Head Boy. Not that you don't have the same reason, but this is more of an advantage for you than him.

This is your schedule. It contains odd class times, particularly in Transfiguration, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Potions, and Charms, as all of these would be harmful to the baby, unless you are taught with a different curriculum. Each of these classes will be taught one on one with the teacher whom you have it with normally. You can just say it is because you are taking more advanced classes, which is semi true. Also, there will be times that you are to go and see Madame Pomfrey for weekly checkups. As things progress, we will continue to help you keep you safe, healthy, and well. For example, you will be working with many different theories and such in many of your classes, participating in numerous researches of which you can be helpful in, as opposed to learning more advanced information about Animagis.

Oh, that reminds me, one last thing. For your fisrt few weeks of pregnancy you will be able to morph into your animagis form, as we worked on last year, but after that you will not be able to transform. You have free a period each week, and as your pregnancy continues you will be gain more and more free periods to make your pregnancy easier. During the free period you may find Dumbledore using you as either a spy on certain students, teachers, guests, etc, or to deliver messages discreetly. Filch knows who you are, he will not bother you as long as you stay away from Mrs. Norris.

Well that covers it. Into the hall you go. I need to greet the first years."

"Thank you Professor!" Hermione called after the woman. Looking down, she saw her schedule would be as easy as pie. There wouldn't be a problem, until she started to waddle. Just thinking about waddling made her groan as she made her way back to the Great Hall.

"There you are 'Mione! You missed the sorting ceremony and you missed the yearly announcements. Where were you? Dumbledore said you were engaged in another matter. Where did you go?" This was true. Hermione had decided to take the scenic route to get to the Great Hall.

"Like he said, I was occupied." With that being said, Hermione closed the conversation by putting food onto her plate, thus forcing the boys to begin eating themselves.

"Hey? What's this?" Asked Harry as he grabbed Hermione's' schedule from it's resting place by her elbow.

"Nothing that concerns you." She said as she snatched it back.

"What? You got your schedule already Hermione? Blimey, you really are a bookworm. You're already getting ahead in your classes." While Harry had Hermione fuming over his comment about being a bookworm, which felt personal because it was coming from him, Ron managed to grab her schedule and was looking over it. He noticed the notes at the bottom saying things like 'Monthly trips to the hospital Wing' and 'Schedule will lighten up as it becomes more difficult' etc. He put it back into position before speaking to her.

"Hermione, can I talk to you after dinner?" Ron asked, interrupting her fight with Harry.

"Sure. Oh, wait, I have to find my room tonight. What about tomorrow morning at breakfast?"

"Sure."

"I...umm... I have to go, Dumbledore is going to show me to my room now. I'll see you in the morning." And with that, Hermione left as fast a she could.

Hermione Granger entered her "suite" with a sigh. She had already known where it was, due to the fact that she had been living there for a couple of weeks, but she had to make it look as if this was all new to her. Upon entering, she proceeded to enter her bedroom. The layout of the suite was better than most rooms in Hogwarts. In reality it was more of an apartment than a suite.

Traditionally the Head Boy and Head Girl shared a common room with separate rooms off to the sides. However there was nothing traditional about Hermione's pregnancy, so she was allowed certain exceptions. Terry Boot just thought that they were experimentally trying out the situation. He had his own suite, but it wasn't anywhere near as grand as Hermione's.

There were 5 rooms that made up the suite, which was mainly red and gold. It felt very homey. There was also a button in each room to call the immediate service of a house elf. The first room you entered in was the living room. It contained an overstuffed loveseat, and two overstuffed armchairs in front of a coffee table which was in front of a huge fireplace. That was connected to the school wide flu system, for easy access to places like the Hospital wing, and Dumbledore's office, as well as midnight checkups by the teachers. There were also two large bookcases against the walls. One was full of complimentary books for Hermione's personal pleasure, and one for personal belongings she may want to display.

Then there were 4 doors to choose from. One was a swinging door that leads to the mini kitchen. The kitchen contained a little oven, a small magical refrigerator, various cupboards that held various cooking supplies as well as utensils, and self-stocking cupboards, courtesy of the House elves. In the corner there was a little table with 2 chairs for any company she may have. It was a bit on the small side, but it would come in handy when she started having odd cravings.

The next door leads to her deluxe bathroom. It was just like the prefects bathroom, only she would be the only one allowed in it. It would be perfect for relaxing in after she was a blimp, and she needed to soak her aching body.

The door next to that led to her grand bedroom. She would be getting a good nights sleep in the for poster bed that was the center focus of the room. Most of the room was gold, but the hangings around the bed, and the curtains in the room were a deep maroon color that made everything in the room tie together. There were shelves around the room where she could place more personal belongings.

The last door is the door that leads to the future nursery. It had a changing table, a crib, and a few toys scattered around courtesy of the staff. There was an animated blue sky on the ceiling that changed to a bright starry night in the evenings, but went no further than that, and the walls were painted sky blue with animated birds flying around the walls. This would be an excellent room for when the baby came.

Hermione was so exhausted when she finally got back into her rooms, that she walked back over to her bed and collapsed on it. She grabbed her book from the bedside table, but she was unable to read more than a few lines before she was sound asleep. The mental strain of keeping her secrets from those whom she had always told every thing to was really starting to take it's toll on her.

She would wait until morning to fret over the baby, and over telling her friends. And so, she fell into a deep sleep, one without babies and friends. One that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. One about...


	3. Talking Helps Sometimes

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy woke with a start. He could hear them plotting, their attacks on other students. Merlin, it was too early for this. It was already time for breakfast. Why didn't the world just end now, it would save those goons a ton of trouble.

Hermione woke up, bright eyed and bushytailed, ready to face the day. That is, until she remembered 4 little details that would ruin her day.1, I'm having my first one on one lesson with Snape which leads to 2, I'm pregnant, and then there is 3, I haven't told Harry and Ron, and I can't forget 4, I'm meeting with Ron, now! Looking at the clock, she realized she had overslept.

Jumping out of bed, Hermione hopped into the shower, and continued with her normal routine, in automatic mode. Hair, face, teeth, clothes, hair, books, hair. She figured that if she worked on her hair 3 times it would be more manageable. However, as of yet, the experiment had failed. As soon as Hermione was ready, she grabbed her books and bolted out the door.

Hermione raced to the Gryffindor common room as fast as she could. Her apartment had purposely been set up on a nearly deserted floor, so she could get some privacy as soon as she got to the floor, instead of waiting to get to her rooms. It was a double-edged sword, you could say.

Hermione burst into the common room and started to apologize to Ron as soon as she got in. He looked down at her (because he was about 6ft 4in, and she was only a mere 5ft 5in) with an amused look on his face. "Calm down, 'Mione." He said, interrupting her stream of apologies. "It's ok. You're only _2_ minutes late." He suddenly sobered. "We need to talk, but not here. People will be waking up soon."

"Why don't we go take a walk around the lake. No one will overhear us there." Hermione suggested, as all her worries came back.

"Alright." They walked down to the lake in silence.

When they finally got down to the lake, neither of them knew how to start. They just stared at each other, not knowing what to do. Finally, Ron broke the silence. "Erm...well...'Mione. I wanted to talk to you today because, well...I'm worried about you. Yesterday, when I first saw you, you seemed different. I mean, you still seem different. You don't look as carefree as before, you look and act differently. I don't know, something about you seems off." Hermione started to interrupt, claiming she was the same, but Ron cut her off.

"'Mione, I know I might not be the brightest person ever, and many things just go right past me, but you're like a sister to me 'Mione. And I do know when you are lying to me. I can see it in your eyes, and you tend to stand a little taller, as if convincing yourself as well. I could have sworn I saw you in Diagon Alley. You were running, chasing a dog I believe. At first I didn't think it was you, but now the more I think about it, it probably was you. You ran right into Knocturn Alley, am I right?" Hermione looked down, refusing to look into his eyes. "After seeing 'you' you don't show up. That alone scared me. I tried owling you, no response. Do you know how many letters I sent in those _2 _weeks? Around _50_! _50_ letters returned to me, and _no sign of you!_ Then, I get onto the Hogwarts Express to notice you aren't there! _Oh gee, what a surprise!_ Then, when I get to school, you act different, you tell us _lies_, and worst of all, McGonagall asks to see you, and when you return you have a schedule, with only a fraction of your classes with me and Harry, and weird stuff written on it, like '_see Madame Pomfrey at all marked dates_' or '_Dumbledore will have specific needs of yo_u'. Lastly, you _aren't_ sharing a common room with Terry Boot, who is the Head Boy. Now I have had _2_ brothers who were Head boys, and that doesn't happen! There has never been a set up of separate suites unless there was a _reason_. _What is the reason Mione_? I'm really worried about you."

Only now did Hermione chance a look up at Ron. She had tears streaming down her face, as did Ron. His eyes showed too many emotions to count; among them there was hurt, pain, confusion, and a bit of fear. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione, trying to comprehend what was going on with her. "What is happening to you Hermione? You're so different. You've never acted like this before."

Hermione's voice went dry. She tried to speak, but nothing would come out. She pulled out of his embrace and looked up at him, but the intensity of his eyes made her looks down again. "I...well...I...h-have s-some news..." Hermione tried to say it, but her voice seemed to have stopped working. "I'm...well...I'm...er...I'm... preg...preg..."

"Please tell me 'Mione...I'm sure it can't be _that _bad. Just spit it out already!"

"Oh, Merlin, I can't do this!" Hermione began to turn away, with every intention of running back up to the castle, but was stopped by Ron before she could even take a step.

"Just tell me 'Mione."

"Oh, Ron, you don't understand. I can't! It's not that simple. This will change all our lives. Especially mine. It won't ever be the same again." Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes and tried her best to tell him what was going on with her eyes, but Ron still didn't understand.

"Hermione." Ron walked up to her again, and held her chin steady. Eyes locked on eyes. "Tell me."

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione buried her head in his chest. "I'm pregnant." She had thought the shirt might muffle it, but it didn't. Ron felt like she had screamed in his ear.

"Pregnant?" He whispered. Looking down at her, Ron put everything together. The schedule, the glow that seemed to be around her, the common room situation. "Merlin" Tears continued to fall down her face, when she noticed Ron's face turn to stone. "Who was he? I'll kill him!"

"What?"

"Who was it? Was it Dean? He was looking at you oddly yesterday. Or was it Seamus? He seemed to think you were very interesting yesterday. Asking if you were feeling ok. Humph. Which one?"

"It wasn't either of them." Hermione looked down again. The tears were coming a bit harder, but she wasn't sobbing. They were silent tears, but they were there. And Ron noticed.

"Was it Krum Did you see him over the summer? Bloody bastard! He went and got you knocked up, didn't he?"

"No, Ron, it wasn't Victor."

"Not _Vicky_ aye? Then who was it?"

Hermione's voice diminished into a whisper. "I don't know."

Ron had heard her perfectly well, and turned on her instantly. "_You don't know?_ How the hell can you not know whom you slept with? Or was it too many people to know? How could you possibly not know? I tell you Hermione, I don't know either, I just don't know you!" Ron began to turn away, he was seeing red. His best friend was going to have a baby, and she didn't know whose. He needed to throw someone, but since there wasn't a person he could throw, he was opting to head for the quidditch pitch. But he was stopped, by Hermione grabbing onto him, trying to make him understand.

"It was dark I was thrown against a wall, and knocked unconscious, and when I woke up I was in the hospital wing. When I say I don't know, I mean I know who it was, I just don't know who the person was."

Ron looked back at her. She looked so pitiful. Tears coursing down her face, her bushy hair spread out around her face. There was no trace of a lie in her eyes. She was being honest with him. "And _no one_ here thought to make sure you didn't get pregnant?"

"Apparently not. I guess they didn't think it would happen. And I can't get rid of the baby, Ron. It's a part of me. I could never give something like that up. I would hate myself. Please try to understand Ron." She looked up at him, hope in her eyes, and he just couldn't' help but want to help her.

Ron grabbed her, and pulled her into a bear hug. "We'll get through this 'Mione. We all will."

"I hope so."

"So do I. I'll always be here for you, Hermione."

"Thanks, Ron. That really means a lot to me. But can you do me a huge favor?"

"Anything for the pregnant lady."

"Can you not tell Harry about this? I really want to be the one to tell him."

"Sure thing 'Mione. Just don't wait too long."

"I won't. Now let's get some breakfast, I'm starving."

"You must be, now that there are two of you to feed."

"Ugg, this is going to be..."

"Fun?"

"Not exactly what I was going to say, but, oh, well. Now, let's go see everyone." And with that, Hermione cast covering spells on each of their faces, so no one could see what a mess each of them were, and they headed into the great hall.

"Hey! What took you too so long? I've been here for nearly 15 minutes, and I got here late. Where have you been?" Harry asked.

"We were having a heart to heart, as you could say." Ron replied.

"Right...well, our schedules are being passed out. You already have yours, right Hermione?"

"Yep. I have Potions first, then Transfiguration this afternoon. What about you guys?"

"Well, we have..." Ron grabbed his schedule and began looking at it. "Charms, then Defense against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy tonight."

"Oh, I dropped that class. Have fun at midnight."

"Hermione? You _DROPPED _a class? How could you do that? What is wrong with you?" Harry asked, totally bewildered.

"It's at midnight for crying out loud! It would interrupt my sleep, which is very important, you know. I've got more than enough classes instead, and I'm taking a special course with Madame Pomfrey." At this, Ron nearly laughed out loud, but because he had food in his mouth, it ended up being spewed all over the table, and Ron was starting to choke.

"You ok Ron?" Harry asked, looking confused at Hermione and Ron. He finally gave him a few pats on the back, and Ron was fine.

"Yeah, just a bit shocked. Nothing special." Harry didn't notice the look that passed between Hermione and Ron.

"Well, I'd best be off to class. Wouldn't want Snape to get mad at me and take off points on our first day." Hermione began to gather up her things. It was hen that Ron noticed she had barely eaten.

"Take something with you, to eat on your way down 'Mione." Ron said, shoving some toast into her hand, as well as an apple. "You need to stay healthy."

"Alright, Mother!" Hermione said, laughing as she left the hall.

"What was that about, mate?" Harry asked looking suspiciously at Ron.

"Nothing, I just don't want her to be hungry." Harry gave him an 'I don't believe you' look, and the two boys gathered up their things and headed to their dorms to get their books for their first classes.


	4. Oops

First of all:

I know some of the things I have done with this story don't make sense, and they won't for a while, but trust me on this, everything is necessary. This story will be a Hermione/Draco love story...eventually. It may take some time, but it will be worth it! Sorry for the long wait...this is not a happy chapter, but you need it if you want the story to get better. Sorry it took so long, it was really really hard to write. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

Weeks passed like days to Hermione. She still couldn't quite get over the fact that there was indeed a life growing inside of her, but with Dumbledore's permission she had currently taken to reading book about the procedures and effects of a witches pregnancy. There were so many things that could go wrong, even in the magical world. Day by day she worked out to figure out how she was going to not only make it threw the pregnancy, but through life, with a baby.

All the teachers had been very supportive, but none more than Professors Snape and McGonagall. Since that night when Snape had found her, he had taken an almost fatherly obsession with getting her through everything. Her private lessons with him were great, but with everything that was going on, their talks became more research time for her pregnancy. It was just another side of Severus Snape that hid from the world.

But Hermione still hadn't told Harry. Ron was being supportive, but he refused to do much until she told Harry, and that was the part of the beginning she was dreading most. To tell Harry meant it would actually happen, and would lead off on a chain of events that would drive her crazy. All in all, Hermione was terrified.

For all that her world was changing around her, Dumbledore had decided to use her as a messenger pet when sending dangerous messages to Severus and the other staff members. Messages that no one but those trusted enough could ever hear. Hermione felt honored to be doing such noble work for the Headmaster. It meant she was truly ready to be a member of the order, and with all that was going on, it would be quite a tough road, especially with a young child. But Hermione Granger never backs down from a challenge.

This is where the countless days stop flying by, and each one-day begins to be taken one at a time. This is the time when another accident happens.

Hermione was sent to give another message to Severus Snape. The third one that day. Every time she received a message she had to walk to Dumbledore's office, repeat it to him, and send another one down to the dungeons, etc. If this was what the next few weeks would be like, she wanted nothing to do with them.

Finally, Hermione got to the right passageway. What could it hurt to kill some time, and shorten the walk, by taking one of Hogwarts's infamous short cuts? It had been one Harry had shown her two years ago. Now it would get some use.

Turning to the right, instead of continuing straight that led to another flight of stairs, Hermione opened a small portrait with a password, (whee) and slid down the slide that had appeared. Once she had reached it, she changed back into a cocker spaniel, her animagus form.

That is what she had turned out to be. A loyal little lap dog, or as Hermione liked to think of it, man's best friend. Her hair turned into ears and fur, as she became a furry little golden creature. Not an English cocker spaniel, but just a cocker spaniel, who appeared to have an owner within the student body, or so everyone thought.

Upon arriving from the chute and promptly turning into a dog, she continued her walk to the potions room. However, she must not have been paying attention because before she knew it she had walked into a dead end. Upon turning around to find her way back to a corridor she knew, Hermione discovered that the path was blocked. Looking up into the faces of the people blocking her path, Hermione swallowed, knowing she was in deep dog shit.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A poor defenseless little puppy dog. What's your name pup?" Asked Draco Malfoy, a malicious glint in his eye. Scooping up the poor dog he read the name on the collar. "Buttercup, eh? Well Buttercup, today is your unlucky day."

"What should we do to it? No Slytherin would own a DOG. It must be a Gryffindor's pet," Zachariah Smith said. In all honesty, he was the cruelest Slytherin...well. Ever. Hermione couldn't help but try to yell at them. However, her barking only sounded like pathetic attempts at whining to them. Hermione tried to bite Draco's hand, but before she got the chance she was picked up again, this time by Zachariah. "Well pup, let's let Gryffindor know they are no match for Slytherin." And with those words, a howling Hermione was carried off by a hoard of 5 or 6 future Death Eaters, and no chance of trying to change back into a person, for 1 against 6 was bad odds, especially when the one didn't have a wand with them.

About ¾ of an hour later Dumbledore, noticed Hermione wasn't back yet with a reply. Deciding it was nothing important he continued on with his work.

A half hour after that Dumbledore, flooed Snape's private chambers to ask the potions master when he had last seen Hermione.

"I haven't seen her since your last message, a few hours ago Albus, why?"

"I sent her down about a an hour ago. You're sure she hasn't come by?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Oh dear. We must begin a search for her at once"

Hermione had had everything done to her from being thrown against a wall to being target practice, to having her tailed shaved rather brutally, to being a curse lab rat. She felt like she had no life left in her. All they would do is come at her. Never stopping. She was so hurt, so broken. But the only thing she could think about was the baby. It took all of her strength to protect it, which meant she couldn't change back.

Finally, after being kicked by every person in there, and being thrown against the wall one more time, her body collapsed. She was living on her last strand of life, and her body righted itself once again. No longer was she a defenseless puppy. Now she was an unrecognizable student, nearly two months gone with pregnancy, just barely showing on her extremely thin frame.

"Merlin!" Draco Malfoy stated as she was back in her human form.

"Shit!" Zachariah Smith exclaimed loudly. "I'm going to get Snape, and remember, we all found her like this, got it?" And with that he took of to find his Head of House, getting his story straight along the way.

Once Zachariah had left, Draco approached the classmate he had so brutally kicked only moments before. "Granger?" He asked quietly, as he got even closer to the broken body on the ground. He was met by silence. Turning to the other boys to the room, they noticed the terror in his eyes. "Go, get out of here! Work on alibis while you go. Don't let anyone see you around her." No one moved. "Go! Now." Turning back to Hermione he checked for a pulse. It was so shallow he could barely feel it, but it was there. "What have we done to you?" He whispered to her as Zachariah Smith came in, followed by Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

"Move away, you insolent boy!" Snape cried, upon spying the body that he was crouching over. Rushing over to her, the 3 professors checked to make sure she was alive. "Go, one of you! Don't just stand around gaping! Go get Madame Pomfrey!"

"Oh Albus! What have they done?" Minerva McGonagall asked in a shaky voice.

"You don't know it was them!" Severus Snape protested against the immediate accusations against his house.

"Well who else could it have been? Down here in the drafty dungeons! Only a Slytherin would attack a dog, especially one named Buttercup!" Minerva shot back.

"Enough! Severus, we will be conducting wand searches throughout all students in all houses above 3rd year. Each head will check their student's wands. All students with dangerous and or violent spells having been cast within an hour will immediately be brought to me, is that understood?"

"Yes, Albus ,when shall we begin?" Asked Severus.

"As soon as Poppy gets here to take her off to the Hospital Wing."

As if on cue, Madame Pomfrey entered the room along with Zachariah Smith, and immediately pushed everyone out of the way, and began to heal her patient. "Uhmm's" and "I see's" were exchanged before she finally preformed a few choice charms and magicked a stretcher to take her up to the Hospital Wing, where she could get to know the problems better, and heal her as good as new. "But, I have a feeling no one will be dead or dying today." She said, with a twinkle in her eye that rivaled Albus Dumbledore's. All of the adults in the room breathed a sigh of relief, and Albus nearly smiled. This was way over the head of the two boys still in the room, however.

"Come now boys, off to the common room, we will be doing a few wand checks today." Snape scowled as he led the boys back to their common room.

"Professor?" Draco Malfoy asked, as Dumbledore was about to leave. "May I have a word with you?" He asked, praying Dumbledore would understand this was VERY important.

"Mister Malfoy, as I have a feeling this will be a very important conversation, why don't we continue this in my office?"

"Yes, sir." Draco followed the Headmaster up to his office, head bowed, dreading what was about to happen.

"Now Mister Malfoy, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Dumbledore asked him, his eye twinkling like mad.

"I...well, what I mean to say sir is...I was...there..." He stammered. This was going to be even harder than he had first thought.

"And where is there, Mister Malfoy?"

"I mean, I was in there when she was hurt so badly. We only meant for it to be a prank, we never meant to hurt anyone. Zachariah got carried away. Pretty soon we were all caught up in the moment." This was all said so fast that Dumbledore could barely make it out, but he did get the gist, and he heard the name Zachariah in there, and knew there was a lot to this story, and he was going to find out exactly what a lot was.

"Slow down, please, Mister Malfoy."

"What I mean, professor, is that it is my fault. I take responsibility for the injuries Hermione has sustained. Please punish me however you see fit. I will lend you my memories if you need them."

"I think that will be an excellent idea Mister Malfoy." So Draco and Dumbledore went down to Draco's dorm and grabbed his penseive and Draco showed Professor Dumbledore his memories from when he started out into the corridor, to when the professors had arrived. As it turned out, in his memories Draco was the least aggressive person there, followed by Zambini. Only once did he kick her (at the end) and he threw a few jinxes, but other than that, he really didn't do much but watch what was happening. "I believe I have all the information I need. Draco, please return to your common room while I come up with a suitable punishment for you. Dumbledore smiled to himself as he watched him go, when his door opened again, only to discover Severus Snape, dragging behind him every boy from the penseive except Malfoy. "Welcome gentlemen, or should I say...men...I do believe we have some business to attend to. Without further a due, I will hear each of your stories, and find suitable punishments for each of you." The twinkle finally left his eye, as he looked at the men, who had attacked a defenseless creature, only to learn it was a defenseless person, who was pregnant with a bastard child of two months.


End file.
